


Surprises

by livinglittlelie



Series: Victuuri week challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1: Viktor surprises, Day 1: Yuuri confessions, M/M, Victuuri Week, Viktor with K, kind of, lol this started as fluff but it has escalated quite fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/pseuds/livinglittlelie
Summary: Even though Viktor has known Yuuri for a while now, the Japanese still manages to surprise him everyday.For Victuuri week





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 0:54 in Finland, so counts! (Moreover, I'm not sure when I'll be free tomorrow)  
> This is the hottest (?) thing I’ve written for this fandom. I’m not going to tag it as Explicit, because there’s no description of the whole shebang, but I¡ll tag it as M to be safe.

Everyone who got to know Viktor Nikiforov for a while knew that behind that rock star behaviour he had in front of the cameras, there was a man too cheerful for his own good and a bit of a scatter brain. He could be egoistical at times, and forgetful of things he thought weren’t relevant then, but he also had a heart of gold, and was determined to do everything in his hand to make his loved ones happy.

One of the things people know about him was that he loved surprises. He loved to find things that managed to take his breath away, his eyes widen, and that brought that tingly feeling inside of him he only got when he’d discovered something fascinating.

One of the things that managed to bring that feeling constantly was Yuuri. Even though Viktor had known the Japanese man for a while now, he still managed to surprise him every day, and leave him completely winded by the most simple of actions.

It all started at the Competition banquet in Sochi, a year and a half ago, where a very inebriated Yuuri had lost all inhibitions and swept every guest off their feet. He even managed to affect Yurio, who hated his guts at the time but agreed to have a dance off with the dark-haired man all the same. That day, Viktor had been completely fascinated with him.

He remembered the warm and strong hold of the younger man when he dipped him in their dance, carefree laughs escaping from both their lips. He remembered how strong his heart had pounded against his chest when the other started pole dancing, his strong limbs (and those thighs of steel that came from a life dedicated to figure skating) holding him in graceful poses for everyone to see.

And of course, he remembered his face when he had begged him to coach him. Those eyes that seemed to shine with a thousand stars, those adorably coloured cheeks that spoke volumes of just how much alcohol he’d had, and the warmth of his whole body pressed against him.

The only time he had been more surprised than that was when he was sent a video of that same man skating _Stammi vicino_ better than him, even if he was clearly out of shape. That day he had made a rash decision and packed everything up, ready to dive into the unknown for a man that managed to take his breath away every time they bumped ways.

Since that day on, Viktor lived on a constant flow of surprises, all of them coming by the hand of the dark haired man, and he learnt there were many sides of the figure skater named Katsuki Yuuri.

First, he met his adorable stammery side that wasn’t used to having attention drawn onto him, and that blushed at the minimum of contact. He made him want to coo every time he shied from his advances, and made him even more curious for the man that could be so confident yet so shy at the same time.

Then, he got to know his determined and competitive side, and he had to thank Yurio for that. That was the side that pulled his Eros side once again. Having it so close again, just barely out of reach, had made it really hard for Viktor to stop himself from vaulting into the ice and taking the man with him, just to find a place where the two of them were alone to focus his sole attention on him until Eros was the only thing seeping through the walls around them.

Then, it was the sincere Yuuri who made an appearance. The one that confessed he was happy with Viktor being Viktor, and that he didn’t need anything else but him. That confession made something churn in his chest, something that had been resting, hidden from his notice until it was too strong for him to fight against it.

Realising he loved the man sitting beside him, who had poured his heart to him and only him had been another big surprise, but, at the same time, it hadn’t surprised much, not really. It was inevitable, anyway.

Then, he lost count of how many sides of him he met along the way, but every time Yuuri showed another part of him, Viktor fell deeper and deeper for the other man, to a point where he couldn’t remember how it felt not loving him. Yuuri’s caring side healed his scarred heart, hurt by the loneliness he had felt in his 27 years. Yuuri’s stubborn side made him realise he wasn’t always right, as everyone else was determined to make him think.

Yuuri’s passionate side beat him declaring his love for him, doing a quadruple flip at the end of his free skate in his honour. Yuuri’s selfless side urged him to return to Hasetsu to be by Makkachin’s side when his health was at risk, not caring what would happen to him at the competition.

And, of course, it had been Yuuri the one who proposed first. It was subtle, and the words still hung in the air, left unsaid, but both of them knew what that gesture mean. Yuuri didn’t want to leave Viktor’s side, and he was going to make sure it happened.

Yuuri’s self-depreciatingly side, the only one Viktor didn’t like but learnt to love all the same, tried to creep up into their happiness, trying to separate them, as Yuuri thought it was the best for him, but Viktor made him realise that what he needed the most was him by his side. At that point of his life, Yuuri had become an essential part of his being, and he would be lost if he returned to the crippling solitude that filled his life before meeting him.

Time went by, but Yuuri kept on being as fascinating as the first day he saw him. He didn’t need grand gestures and passionate confessions, it was sometimes silly details that made him stop for a while, basking the unaltered warmth that seeped through his bones and reminded him that he was cherished. Like when he remembered how he liked his tea, when he noticed he sometimes needed some quiet time, or when he still blushed profusely at his ministrations (but never rejected them).

It also was in moments like the one Viktor was experiencing right at that moment, when the same man who was a blushing mess whenever he got into his personal space some months ago was nibbling at his neck while he tried to finish washing the dishes.

He felt his warm hands crippling up to his chest, hugging him from behind and resting his weigh on him. He felt Yuuri’s soft hair, longer now, brushing his skin, leaving goose bumps in his trail. He felt his warm tongue teasing his skin, and Viktor gasped, closing his eyes at that.

“I’m home,” Yuuri breathed against his skin.

“Welcome back,” he breathed, and Yuuri’s hold tightened.

“I missed you.”

“Me too. You surprised me.”

He brushed his collarbone with his nose. “You looked distracted when I came in. What were you thinking about?”

“You.”

Viktor could feel Yuuri’s smile on his skin. He dropped the sponge, giving up on cleaning the dishes and dried his hands before he turned around, letting his hands sneak into the other man’s thin waist, pulling him closer.

“Hi,” he muttered, resting his forehead on his.

“Hi,” he answered with that small smile that made his heart jump wildly in his chest.

Then, in a blink of an eye, Yuuri’s hands were in his hair as he dragged him down into a heated kiss, where hot breaths mingled, lips bruised and tongues danced in a dance known for a while, but that still felt as thrilling as the first time. Viktor’s hand sneaked under Yuuri’s shirt, desperate to make contact with the other man, and the Japanese’s hold on his hair tightened, drawing a soft moan from his lips.

The hand that wasn’t buried deep within his hair reached for his lower back, drawing him closer still until they were touching in every space available. Viktor stepped forward until Yuuri’s back met the counter, and he lifted him up, placing him softly on it. Yuuri’s legs draped around him and he began nibbling that sweet spot in his neck again, drawing a deeper groan from him. He reached for Viktor’s worn T-shirt and tugged, taking it out in a swift move and sprawling his hands on the wide expanse of his back, sighing against his skin.

Viktor cupped his face and made him look up, staring deep within Yuuri’s eyes. Then, he leaned down, their lips meeting softly in a gesture that spoke volumes about the adoration he felt towards the other. He began unbuttoning his shirt softly, almost teasingly, leaving caresses and kisses on the skin that, little by little, got uncovered. He then put some distance between them, staring at the light olive skin under his fingertips.

“You’re beautiful.”

There it was, that delectable blush that started in Yuuri’s cheeks and ended in his chest, a pale pink way too appetising to ignore. Viktor ran his fingers through his black locks, tugging slightly so he tilted his head up, and he met Yuuri’s lips with hunger, eager to feel another time all the facets that made him Katsuki Yuuri.

Feeling the urgency of his touch, Yuuri’s legs closed around him and pulled him closer until their chests were touching. He gazed into his eyes, the rich chocolate colour of his irises completely covered by his blown pupils.

“Let’s go to our room,” he mumbled against his lips.

Viktor immediately draped an arm around his waist and picked him up from the table, putting his other arm under his thighs to keep him in position. The sudden action brewed out a breathy laugh from the younger man. Viktor loved that sound.

He rushed to their room, struggling with the doorknob. Yuuri’s hold on his shoulders tightened, as he kept chuckling against his neck.

“Vitya, stop it! We’re going to fall!”

The nickname stopped him in his tracks and looked down at the other man, his eyes widened and his mind reeling, as Yuuri’s words resonated in his head. Yuuri looked back at him sheepishly, and fidgeted slightly in his arms.

“I-is it okay for me to call you Vitya? It’s just, your family and friends in Russia call you that, and I liked it. I’ve been meaning to ask for a while, but it slipped my mind until now.”

“Either you open the door or I kick it down,” he mumbled, voice hoarse, “or I can have you against the door, if you wish. I don’t mind.”

Yuuri’s laughs filled the corridor as he reached for the doorknob, opening the door for them. Viktor rushed inside, closing the door behind him, and letting their bodies fall on the bed.

There were many sides of Yuuri he knew, and many that he still didn’t know, but he was determined to experience them all. After all, he would never let go of him.


End file.
